Padres Del Fuego
''Padres Del Fuego ("Fathers of Fire") is recognizable on sight by its towering, black-plumed volcano. This island is run by its de-facto governor, Don Victorio. Pirates and adventurers alike come here to look for ancient treasures lost in the volcano's complex cave system. The island's residents don't much like Pirates, but they appreciate those who defend them from Jolly Roger's encroaching army. The East India Trading Company has recently established a silver mining operation here, but it seems that more than silver may be involved''. ''- Quoted from Pirates Online'' Changes On April 8, 2009 - the island layout changed dramatically. This could be part of the EITC conspiracies or the volcano lava flows are increasing and running right through populated parts of the island! Some say the lava poured into an area in the quarry where the EITC was storing black powder - but the truth is likely not to be known. Map Areas *Los Padres 1 - This quaint town on the edge of lava destruction has no enemies to fight, but every kind of merchant you may require. *Fort Dundee 2 - A good place for beginners and medium-level players alike. This place has loads of Navy soldiers, ranging from Sergeants to a few officers and lots of veterans. Occasionally, you may encounter a Veteran boss here. Good for bladed weapons and voodoo, maybe not so much for grenades. The jail on Padres Del Fuego was in Fort Dundee, but has now been relocated outside. *Beckett's Quarry 3 - From Fort Dundee or the Catacombs, you can find yourself in this very dangerous place for medium and beginner characters. The quarry is a silver mine in which Lord Beckett's prisoners are forced to work and the quarry is populated by some of the toughest Navy and EITC mercenaries in the game. Also, they are VERY close together, so it's easy to find yourself surrounded when trying to evade attacks. The code means use can't use your pistol, but you can dish out blades and voodoo. Two bosses are also here: Samuel a Grunt boss and Neban the Silent, an Assassin boss - one of the deadliest foes you will ever face. *Lava Gorge 4 - You can quickly get lost traveling here between the cave entrance and the Catacombs, as you go exploring this labrynth, there are numerous undead and Spanish ghosts. *The Catacombs 5 - Accessible from the far side of the island or from a side-entrance through Beckett's, this room contains a number of tough undead and more EITC and Navy baddies. There are high-level undead gypsies, undead raiders and undead grenadiers as well as veterans, officers, hired guns and assassins. There is also a platform where a spectral Jolly Roger overlooks the fighting. Luckily, you can just run directly through here - if you're trying to reach Beckett's or flee. Bonerattler, one of the Undead Brigand bosses hides here too. *El Sudoron 6 - The lush jungle between Beckett's Quarry and Las Pulgas is full of hard to find critters (Stumps, Dread Scorpions, Gators, Fly Traps) as well as a Navy camp with a couple of EITC bad guys too. A great place to find quest enemies. Most of what is in here is good pistol practice. Blades, Pistol and Voodoo can all find plenty of opportunity. *Las Pulgas ("City of Pests") 7 - On the other side of El Sudoron is a small town overrun with undead, and a few valiant Navy. The bad news is the residents are all high-level undead gypsies, undead grenadiers and undead raiders. Good news? The village offers all the stores of a regular town and an escape to your ship is a short hop away. As in the quarry, mixing humans and undead makes pistol hard, but cutlass or voodoo is a good option. A group of mediums or a handful of higher-level characters can take advantage of this isolated area. General Darkhart, a very tough Undead Raider boss is here and Timothy Dartan, an Undead Gypsy boss too. *High Seas - PDF is THE place to Turkey Shoot (firing cannons right off shore) with all kinds of heavy ships just floating by. Of course, with all the in and outgoing pirate traffic, it may be hard to get a target to yourself. Taking a crew out near PDF will keep you busy with Juggernauts, Colossus, Warlords, Monarchs, Ogres, Predators, Corsairs and the dreaded Black Harbinger skeleton ship abouts. Enemies Creatures *Big Alligator (6) *Rancid Flytrap (6) *Giant Scorpion (2) *Dread Scorpion (6) *Corrupt Stump (6) *Cave Bat (4,5) *Vampire Bat (3) *Dire Wasp (6) *Rock Crab (7) *Giant Crab (7) Royal Navy *Navy Sergeant (2,5,7) *Navy Veteran (2,3,5,7) *Navy Dragoon (3) *Navy Officer (2,3,5,7) East India Trading Company *EITC Grunt (3,5,6) *EITC Thug (3,5,6) *EITC Hired-Gun (3,5,6) *EITC Mercenary (3,5,6) *EITC Assassin (3,5) Skeletons *Undead Pirate (4) *Undead Bandit (4) *Undead Witchdoctor (4) *Undead Brigand (5,7) *Undead Grenadier (5,7) *Undead Gypsy (5,7) *Undead Executioner (5) Bosses: *Samuel - (EITC Grunt) (3) *Neban the Silent - EITC Assassin (3) *General Darkhart - Undead Brigand (7) *Timothy Dartan - Undead Gypsy (7) *Sam - Royal Navy Veteran (2) *Bloody Bones - Undead Brigand (5) *Bonerattler - Undead Brigand(5) Merchants: Despite the impending doom of volcanic eruption, Padres is home to a large number of businesses - some of which have items that can only be found here. *Barber (Cesar's Barbershop, Anselmo Flavio 7) *Blacksmith (Anton Levy Smithery, Ferrera's Blacksmith Shop, Sven Thorhammer 7) *Dockworker (Henry Lowman) *Gunsmith (Grimsditch Gunsmithing, Deaf Gunny, Powder-Burnt Pete 7) *Gypsy (Valentina, Romany Bev, Heartless Rosaline, Pelagia) *Jeweler (Perla Alodia , Engenio Fausto,) *Shipwright (Balthasar Bollard, Clemence Basilshot) *Tattoo Artist (Mercedes Corazon, Nina Perpetua 7) *Tavern (Ratskeller, Skull's Thunder, Goslin Prymme's) *Tailor (Adoria Dolores, Blanca Cruz 7) *Trainer (Jamie Helmpaine, Samuel Rigratte, Roger Ironbreaker 7) Characters: The pirate will encounter a great number of characters here as part of the Chapter 1: The Black Pearl quests, and also numerous fortune quests along the way. Quest Characters *Duchamps *Gunner - The List (Rum Quest) *Olivier - Dock Worker *Roland Raggart - Harrow Staff and Vile Staff Quests *Miguel Sanchez De Montoya - Pirate Blade Quest Minor Characters Bart Tackkidd, Delilah Dunsmore, Dog Warbones, Edgar Chipburn, Fernando, Garrett, Isaiah McPratt, Jason Calicobutler, Marc Badmorrigan, Morris, Samuel Wildbeard, Shochett Prymme, Simon Coalmorrigan, Thomas Sharkspinner, Pauper Pedro, Rico, Greasegrin, Bess Wildswine, Bart Badrage, David Ropewash, Jamie Chipvane, Jeremiah Chipvane, Ned Tackfoote, Redcrash, Simon Pondeaston Digs/Special: *Across from Romany *Near Valentina *Near Roland Raggart *Path Behind Los Pulgas See also Dig Spot Quests: *Rum Quests (Chapter 1: The Black Pearl) *Taboo Doll *Grand Pistol *Harrow Staff *Vile Staff Old Layout On April 8, 2009 - Pirates Online changed the layout of the island. This is the original town. Possible Invasion It has been rumored throughout the Caribbean (and we know how fast rumors travel), and metioned by the Pirates Online Staff. The plot of how Jolly Roger will invade it is unknown. But "Keep a weather eye on that horizion". Category:Locations